Projection screens are commonly used in conferences for their attention-getting effect so that information can be communicated more effectively. Visual communication aids assist the speaker or instructor graphically to animate and hold the viewer's attention. Normally viewing screens are supported on stands, or are mounted on or against a wall. In these locations the screen, or at least its casing, is constantly in view and detracts from the appearance of the conference room or office. Therefore, it is desirable to house the viewing screen within a stylish cabinet which can compliment or match room decor. It is also useful that the doors of the cabinet have writing surfaces on their inside and/or outside surfaces.
When the doors of the cabinet are opened, access to the viewing screen is obtained. While the writing surfaces of the doors need to be at a reachable level, the elevation of the viewing screen is usually desirably higher, so that the persons positioned near the rear of the conference room may still view the information being displayed on the screen. In order to elevate the viewing screen, means must be provided to lift above the top of the cabinet the roll or spool upon which the viewing screen is mounted.